


Just a bit longer

by biteinsane



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, One Shot, parallel fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: For Day 6 of Fiddauthor Week 4! Parallel fiddauthor/a better world au!Stanford and Fiddleford have the first real look at their completed Institute building.





	Just a bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I love angst in the Parallel World of Gravity Falls but I've been writing/drawing a lot of the happier version the last few months. Like it's called "A Better World" so why not make it better? Better for everyone! Even people not mentioned in this fic, their life is better cause I said so!
> 
> So have when they "get together" for the first time in this timeline.

“And it’s officially ours!” Stanford quickly turned to Fiddleford hands out wide as he stood in front of the now International Institute of Oddology. “We waiting a long time my friend but it's here at least!” He turned back to the building with his hands on his hips looking up with a sparkle in his eyes. “I don’t know where I’d be now if I didn’t listen to you…thank you for that.”

Fiddleford chuckled patting Stanford’s shoulder. “Probably a mad scientist still in that basement doing who knows what wit whatever ya find.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“I’m just foolin’ wit ya Stanferd…ah, sort o’ foolin’ but that’s ‘ver wit now…and we got this place to really ‘elp wit that project in a safer way.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Fiddleford.” Stanford turned to him with a small smile on his face.

“I told ya, mad scientist. In the Basement.”

He laughed. “Alright, I get it but don’t make me bring up your own ‘basement’ dealings.”

“Yes, yes, sorry I started a cult blah blah erased yer memories blah blah,” Fiddleford lifted his hands defensively looking away from the other. He looked up at their new Institute and smiled. “We came such a ‘ong way from being the hillbilly and the Jewish kid from Jersey.”

“Pretty sure those were not the words that described us.” Ford laughed.

“’m sticking to those.”

“For the best…” He was quiet for a moment before he grinned wide and grabbed Fiddleford by the waist and spun them both around laughing.

“What has gotten inta ya, Stanferd Pines??” Fiddleford yelled but he was laughing too as he was lifted off the ground.

“Everything!” He shouted. “Just look at us Fiddleford! We built our way to the top and now we have a school to show for it! One that will destroy West Coast Tech to dust! I know it!”

“I know yer excited, but yer getting old! Yer gonna hurt yer back if’n ya keep doing this.”

He frowned but put the other man back on the ground. “I’m not that old.”

“Alright, I’ll change that ta ‘’m old, you’ll break my back.’” Fiddleford patted himself down. “Ya ‘ave a look inside yet?”

“No, I wanted to check out the final layout with you. We are in this together.”

“We are, aren’t we?”

“You wound me, Fiddleford.”

“Oh shush,” he slapped his arm before walking up to the door. “Let’s get started. This place is pretty big, gonna take us all day to go through it.”

“How…How about after this, we go out for dinner?” Stanford said the last part a little too quickly resisting the urge to slap himself. He was casual enough…he thought…it’s not like they haven’t gone out to eat before…together…with just the two of them. He wasn’t…Stanford knew he was still getting over his ex…from a year ago…He wasn’t…He…. _I’m digging myself into a hole._

Fiddleford stopped with his hand was on the handle as he turned to Stanford ready to agree. Having a dinner to celebrate this was a great idea. They were going to have a long day of walking, sitting down for a nice dinner would be ideal for the end of it.

But when he turned he saw Stanford standing there looking a bit more nervous then he thought he should be.

“Everything alright, Stanferd?” He let go of the door to go over to his friend. “Didja hurt yer back cause if’n ya did, I am gonna laugh at ya.”

“N-No…” He coughed. “Sorry, it’s nothing. Just got…over excited. Think I tired myself already…”

“We can-” Fiddleford started before he was interrupted.

“N-No! No! W-We’ll get this over with now, I can’t imagine waiting any longer!” Stanford walked past the other with his cheeks a slight pink but a grin on his face yet again. He just needed to distract himself from those thoughts.

“Alright, but if you get too tired, just sit down…wait is there even chairs in here yet?”

“Donno! Let’s find out!” He opened the door to the sunlight filled main entrance. He looked out, almost afraid that once he stepped over the threshold, everything will be gone. He stood still thinking about everything in the last 15 years and not really sure how he got to here.

Fiddleford grabbed his arm startling Ford to look at him. “I see where yer mind is goin’ so let’s do this together?” He squeezed the man’s arm before he got a nod. “Okay. 1, 2, 3!”

They both placed their foot into the room…and nothing happened. Stanford didn’t really think anything would happen but it’s been such a long journey, he kind of expected that ‘Steve’ would just rip the ceiling off like how he took his car.

Stanford grinned even wider as he stepped more into the room looking around like a child in a toy store. He did this. He worked for this.

He realized that Fiddleford was still holding onto this arm as he was dragged into the center. “Where ta first?”

He felt his cheeks burn slightly. “Uh, we should start at the top and just circle around…might be the easiest route? I, uh, I have the final blueprints.” One handed he checked his pockets for the slip of paper he was given a few days ago. He didn’t want their arms to separate if he could help it. _Just a bit longer._

“Here it is.” It was quickly grabbed from his hand.

“Tiny little thing…” Fiddleford still didn’t let go of his arm. “But should work…Come on, we got a whole building to go through and decide what’s what. And ta check the venting, we’ll need it.”

He chuckled. “I think as long its better than our college's, we’ll be fine!” He put his free hand over Fiddleford’s and started his way to the stairs. _Just a bit longer._

“We are already doing better, haven’t seen a cockroach yet.” Fiddleford happily followed with the paper still in his one hand. “And ya better be keeping yer word bout that dinner date.”

Stanford became a deep red as Fiddleford chuckled but he still had the smile on his face. “Of course.”

_Just a bit longer._

__

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the tumblr post with my art right here: https://biteinsane.tumblr.com/post/163536047065/for-day-6-of-fiddauthor-week-four-parallel


End file.
